


Throne

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Kaiba always thought he'd look good on a throne. Atem had to agree.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055513
Kudos: 13





	Throne

Atem collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the day, wanting nothing more than for sleep to take him until Kaiba returned from wherever he had gone. He did not know what the man got up to during the day, but he would never complain so long as he returned each night as he promised.

He knew Kaiba grew bored quickly, and palace life was nothing if not boring without unrest to deal with. Atem loved the peace, he really did, but he knew he would love it more if he didn't still have responsibilities.

He could always push those responsibilities to Set, since he too was Pharaoh during his life, but that was beside the point.

Footsteps heading towards his room pulled Atem from his thoughts. The door of his sleeping chambers slid open, scraping lightly against the stone flooring, but was not shut as the footsteps headed towards his bed.

"Atem, are you still awake?" Kaiba's voice whispered through the quiet night air.

"Barely," he replied as he sat up. He watched as Kaiba walked over and knelt on his bed, one leg on either side of his. Kaiba straddled his waist as he leaned forward and bumped his nose against Atem's.

"Up for some fun?" Kaiba asked with a grin that Atem recognized from only ever the bedroom.

It was a devious look that only a man who knew he was breaking rules and liked it could ever wear. The look was thrilling to Atem. It fed him and kept him warm and spurred him on. Whatever Kaiba was planning, he knew he'd enjoy it.

"I'll follow your lead." Atem received a quick kiss for that response.

"Good," Kaiba said, the look unwavering. "Because tonight, I'm in charge."

Atem hadn't expected Kaiba to drag him all the way to the throne room for what felt like roleplay, but when he saw Kaiba lounge across the throne as if he owned it, he was glad to be a part of whatever Kaiba had planned. Kaiba looked absolutely stunning on his golden throne, dressed in his turtleneck and white sleeveless coat. Atem hadn't seen him in that outfit in a while, the sun too harsh to permit so many layers of unbreathable materials.

"How shall you have me tonight, my King?" Atem asked as he knelt before Kaiba. This wasn't the first time they played this game.

Kaiba unzipped his pants and pulled out his half-hard cock. "Get working," he said, and eased back into the frame of the throne as Atem took him in hand.

Atem stroked Kaiba only a few pumps before he licked up the shaft and took the man's cock into his mouth. He drank up the pleasured hiss that fell from Kaiba's lips as he sucked, feeling the man's cock swell in his mouth. He licked and sucked and slurped as much as he could, drawing out quiet gasps and poorly-suppressed moans from the man in his throne.

Kaiba felt like a king under Atem's touch. In the living world, he nearly owned an entire city, and here in Aaru, he sat upon the throne of the ruling Pharaoh, said Pharaoh on his knees to suck his cock like candy. It was quite the self-image boost and the realization of the scene he built for himself only helped bring him too close to the edge too soon.

"Atem." Kaiba meant to say it as a warning, but it came out as a broken moan. It only spurred Atem on. Kaiba gripped Atem's hair, meaning to pull him off, but the feeling of Atem's warm mouth was too good and his restraint that evening was too weak. He bucked into Atem's mouth and came with a choked groan.

Atem swallowed around him as Kaiba came, lapping at his spend cock until Kaiba pulled him up by his hair. "Have I proven satisfactory this evening, Your Majesty?" Atem asked with the grin of a cat who caught the canary.

"I didn't want to come this soon," Kaiba said with a glare. His glare only narrowed further as Atem's grin widened. He leaned forward and whispered to Atem, "so you're going to wait until I come a second time."

Atem shivered as Kaiba's breath ghosted across his ear. He knew this game, and knew that there was no way Kaiba would be ready to go for another half hour at least, and knew Kaiba wouldn't actually make him wait so long if he said the right words. He leaned forward and kissed Kaiba to stall for time, thinking of what he could say that would please Kaiba to hear.

"Please, Your Majesty, you arouse my very soul. Do not make me wait," Atem whispered against Kaiba's lips. He kissed him again, slow but passionate. He enjoyed roleplays, but his true feelings always slipped through too soon. He couldn't hide the way he felt for Kaiba. He knew it, knew it came through in the way he looked at him, the way he spoke of him, the way he kissed him. Hiding was never something he was very good at. He always felt lucky that Kaiba had felt the same.

Kaiba pulled Atem into his lap and kissed down his neck. "Do you take me for a merciful ruler?" he muttered against Atem's skin. He bit down, not enough to leave a mark but enough to make Atem cry out in pleasure.

Atem gripped Kaiba's shoulders on impulse, and he trembled as he felt Kaiba's hands on him. He wanted to badly to touch himself as Kaiba smoothed his hands over his hips and down his thighs. He felt Kaiba wrap a hand around his cock and he couldn't help but buck into Kaiba's fist.

"Oh yes, my King!" he called out as Kaiba stroked him. He clung to Kaiba as the slow coil of tension behind his groin began to build. He buried his face into the crook of Kaiba's neck, lavishing any bare skin he could find with kisses and grazing bites.

Atem's gasps and moans were a chorus of angels to Kaiba, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to give Atem all the pleasures in the world. He rubbed gentle circles into Atem's side as Atem bucked into his fist. "That's it, Atem," he whispered as he nuzzled his cheek against Atem's. "Take your pleasure from me. Take everything you want."

Atem shivered under Kaiba's warm breath, his words turning his brain slow and hazy as he continued to chase his release. The world faded out of focus. All he thought about was the feeling of Kaiba's hands on him. Even in the chill of night, everything felt so warm. Kaiba was so warm against him, chasing away the cool air with every kiss and every touch. He kissed Kaiba over and over, each press of lips making his heart tremble from his desire.

"I-" he tried to say, but the words caught in his throat as his pleasure continued to rise.

"I know, Atem," Kaiba whispered against his lips. "Just let go. I know you love me."

Atem came in Kaiba's fist with a hitched gasp, trembling through his orgasm and still shaking as he came down from it. He felt weightless in Kaiba's arms.

"Sit up for a moment," Kaiba said as he nudged him, spurring a groan of protest from Atem. "Move. I'm not walking back to your room with cum on my shirt."

"You should've blown me then," Atem said with a laugh, but he did sit up so Kaiba could remove his cum-stained shirt.

"A king, on his knees? Don't be ridiculous," Kaiba scoffed. "A king never kneels."

"On the contrary," Atem said as he leaned forward, laying against Kaiba's bare chest. "A king kneels when it will benefit him." He felt a chuckle rumble within Kaiba's chest and Kaiba hug him close. A hand combed through his hair, gentle and soothing and lulling him to sleep.

Kaiba was careful not to wake Atem as he carried the Pharaoh back to his sleeping chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Throne sex mighta been low-hanging fruit but that fruit is so sweet.  
> Idk why but this was actually a bit of a bitch to write. I might come back to it later and spruce it up a bit.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
